patcampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Guapos
('fictions' and 'toons' redirect here.) This page is an index of entities that translated to this world on ____________. All formerly existed only in the comic books 'Northwest Rangers', 'Limelighters', and 'Most Unlikely Comics', all published by Guapo Comics of Portland Oregon. This translation happened as the third granted wish from a djinni lamp found on ________ by Max Curry. This page is organized by publication date and first appearance. The alphabetical listing is here. # June 1994: Limelighter Comics #6, American Dragon, 'Miyagi' # August 1994: Most Unlikely Comics #3, Compress # October 1994: Limelighter Comics #10: Green Dragon # December 1994: Limelighter Comics #12, Waterworks # December 1994: Most Unlikely Comics #6, Dragonhunter, Ragura Gula, Sigovax, Samantha Hitori # January 1995: Limelighter Comics #14, Miss Manners, Excellon (organization), Victory Sportswear (organization) # April 1995: Northwest Rangers #1, Dark Raven, Omega Mountain, Coyote, Old Crow, # August 1995: Northwest Rangers #4: La Pantera # June 1995: Most Unlikely Comics #8: Ebonfire, Moonsilver # December 1995: Northwest Rangers #8: Dr. Interociter, Rangers HQ # April 1996: Northwest Rangers #12, The Legion of Honor - Dr. Antiquity, McGuffin, Skyscraper Jones # July 1997: Northwest Rangers #28: Zodiakos Kyklos, Taurus, # August 1997: Northwest Rangers #29: Blaze, Zodiac: Leo, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Pisces # September 1997: Northwest Rangers #30: Power Point # December 1997: Northwest Rangers #33: Capricorn, Gemini, Virgo # February 1998: Northwest Rangers #35: Dickens # May 1998: Northwest Rangers # 38: Aries, Libra, Aquarius, Cancer # July 1998: Northwest Rangers #40: Thunder, Lightning, Compress changes to Amazing Girl # September 1998: Northwest Rangers #42: Slug, race of the Elder Wyrms # October 1998: Northwest Rangers #43: Crystal Titan # November 1998: Northwest Rangers #44: Mongoose, Black Mamba, King Cobra # February 1999: Northwest Rangers #47: Sapper, Lazer # April 1999: Northwest Rangers #49: Arkanos, Emperor of the 19 Worlds # May 1999: Northwest Rangers #50: Foxbat, Titania, Rubberband Man # June 1999: Northwest Rangers #51: Octo-Woman, The Conundrum # July 1999: Northwest Rangers #52: Esper, Freon, Ripper # October 1999: Northwest Rangers #55; Florida Panther, Alley Cat, Pyewacket, Greymalkin # November 1999: Northwest Rangers #56: Salem, Clockwork Shadow # April 2000: Northwest Rangers #61: The Carnival of Crime - Big Top, Roustabout, Barker, Sideshow, Madam Ruby # November 2000: Northwest Rangers #68: Ultramarine # December 2000: Northwest Rangers #69: The Lady and The Tiger, Cobalt Corona # February 2001: Northwest Rangers #71: Alien races the K'Tang, the Elgoreans # March 2001: Northwest Rangers #72: Ray-Monad, alien races the Ur-Quan, the Monads. # May 2001: Northwest Rangers #74: Peerless, the Dread Duke of Darkness # June 2001: Northwest Rangers #75: The Necronauts - Charon, Restless, The Haunt, Memnet, Seance #September 2001: Northwest Rangers #78: Emerald Spectre, Amoeba, Dark Seraph #November 2001: Northwest Rangers #80: Dr. Livingstone #January 2002: Northwest Rangers #82: Chinook, Dr. Sandra Miyohara #May 2002: N''orthwest Rangers #86'': alien race the Verminax, Rangers HQ II #July 2002: Northwest Rangers #88: Dimension Man, The Bogeyman, the Dreamzone #August 2002: Northwest Rangers #89: Backworld, Harridan, Marvelous Man, Red Blade, Wraith #October 2003: Northwest Rangers #91: Nazi World, Kriegspiel, Crimson Falcon, Rosalyn Hawke #July 2004: Northwest Rangers # 100: Starring Amazing Girl, Dragonhunter, American Dragon, Dark Raven, Miss Manners, and Waterworks. Guest starring The Legion of Honor (Blaze, Dr. Antiquity, McGuffin, Skyscraper Jones, Rubberband Man), Power Point, Crimson Corona/Ultramarine, the Carnival of Crime (Big Top, Roustabout, Sideshow, Barker, Madame Ruby, the Lady and the Tiger), Florida Panther and Alley Cat, La Pantera, Miyagi, Old Crow, Coyote,